Runaway Nightmares
by MassacreAngel
Summary: What happens when a ShinRa test subject runs away and is found by none other then two turks? Will ShinRa take her in, or will she be put back on the street?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Okay, so I know I make a lot of OC POV fanfics, but this came into my head one night, and I worked with it. The picture of Cry can be found on deviant art, my name on it is Cryoflostsouls.**

**Title: Runaway Nightmares**

**Summary: What happens when a ShinRa test subject runs away and is found by none other then two turks? Will ShinRa take her in, or will she be put back on the street?**

**Rated: T, just in case for later chapters.**

_**Disclaimers: I do not own anything Final Fantasy related, Square enix does.**_

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

_

* * *

_

_**Runaway Nightmares**_

**THUMP THUMP THUMP! **My feet made the continuous sound as I ran through the streets of Edge. Running for my life that is…literally.

My name is Cry Sieren, age 15, and living my life as one of ShinRa's test subjects. Go ahead, ask me something about ShinRa. I know the answer. I even know about the elite SOLDIER unit, Deepground. I've even met some of the Tsviets. The colored Tsviets.

Not that I was important. I was just used to see how much mako a human body could withstand, and to be used as a practice fight target, though I never really got hurt too bad. Just my arm almost being cut off.

Well, actually, as I said before, I had met the three of the Tsviets, but it had always been at the receiving end of a gun or sword, or EM sabre in some cases. Well, after 9 years of this, I decided to escape. After 2 years of planning, I ran. Now, I kinda wished I had just stayed there. My feet were cut and bleeding, because I had no shoes, and I could barely even feel my limbs.

_Well that's what you get for trying to run away in the middle of Winter!_ my conscious yelled at me. "Shut up…" I mumbled. My wavy dirty blonde hair flew behind me, and was getting more tangled - _if that's possible - _by the second. Snowflakes flew onto my face and got stuck in my eyelashes.

I was almost sure no one was following me, but I wanted to be safe. So far, if I could remember correctly, I had been running for…say 2 hours? Take or give one. My problem? I had no idea where I was, ShinRa scientists were the only people who knew I existed, I had no where to go, and I was wearing a loose T-shirt, light jeans, some torn, holey shoes, and it was 9 degrees Farenheit outside today.

My feet slowed involuntarily slowed down, and then came to a complete stop.

I felt my legs collapse beneath me, and darkness clouded my vision. I could feel a wall behind me, and ice covering the cement street, and…I could hear footsteps. Voices.

"_Hey, Reno! Come over here!" _I could hear someone kneel down beside me.

"_What is it, yo?"_

"_There's a girl here, looks like she passed out."_ more footsteps.

"_Woah! Look, she has a ShinRa mark. A runaway?"_

"_Looks like a test subject. Poor girl, she looks like she's my age."_

"_Wanna take her back?"_

"_Of course I do! She looks like she might be sick to…"_

"_Come on, we'll take her back to ShinRa headquarters."_

"_Yeah…come on, help me pick her up."_

"_Alright Cissnei."_


	2. Welcome to ShinRa again

**A/N: lol. She escapes from ShinRa, but is taken right back. Later Reno says something that my friend came up with! Turk-eys! Oh, and Tsviets are mentioned later on, I just Love writing about them!**

_**Disclaimers: I do not own anything Final Fantasy related, Square enix does.**_

**Chapter 2: Welcome to ShinRa…again.**

_

* * *

_

_**Runaway Nightmare**_

My eyes fluttered open. Lights flooded my vision, temporarily blinding me, but with a few blinks I could see again. "Ugh…what…what happened?" I mumbled carelessly. I realized I was lying on a couch, and propped myself up in the arm, but as I out my head down, I noticed that something wasn't right. "OH MY GOD!" I shot up and jumped onto the floor, landing in a catlike pose, glaring up at the thing- or shall say person? - I had put my head down onto. What I saw was a rather unorganized looking man with impossibly red hair smirking down at me. "Hey sleepy, your finally awake. Welcome to the Turk-eys!" he said with a quiet laugh. I frowned. "Name. Where am I?" I demanded.

"Calm down, yo. I'm Reno, that's Cissnei," he said pointing to a girl - about my age - leaning on the wall, smiling at me, "and you are with the Turks, protectors of the President." I felt my eyes narrow and I mentally slapped myself. "Your telling me I spent 2 to 3 hours RUNNING FROM SHINRA, JUST TO END UP BACK HERE?!" I yelled.

Cissnei came over to me. "Hey, calm down…so you did come from ShinRa? How come you ran?"

"I…I am a test subject, and a fighting practice target." I said, pointing to a particularly long scar on my right cheek. "See? I was used to see how much mako the human body could sustain, and I have become quite tolerant to it." I said, more to myself than them. "Oh… well…look…I can't just let you live out there in the middle of winter, so…if you are okay with it…" Cissnei said quietly, obviously feeling a little awkward.

"We were wandering if you could stay in my apartment with me, cause Cissnei lives in one of the ShinRa provided apartments and has no room, but I've got space. Just long enough for you to heal." Reno said loudly.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"So? Yes or No? I don't have all day." he said.

"I - wait - Yes? Ummm… I don't really have a house, so yeah I guess…It can't be worse than…"

He smiled. "Alright. Wait…worse than?"

_Than spending a night in one of the Deepground SOLDIERS rooms cause it was either that or sleep in the hallway were It was freezing and I had a 99% chance of being stepped on…_

"Than sleeping out in the cold."

"Yeah. Right. Oh well, I don't really care. Look, I'm busy, Cissnei, it's your day off, right? Show the girl the place, she might be useful to us one day." I watched as he jumped off the couch and ran out the door. Cissnei looked at me apologetically. "Sorry about Reno." she said. "Well this is the break room for the Turks." I nodded. She looked at the ceiling then back at me. "Well, actually, you know, I never got your name." I smiled. "Cry. My name is Cry." She nodded. "Well, come on, I'll show you around."

* * *

After a few hours of exploring the building and meeting Tseng, Rude, and Elena, and going shopping with Cissnei for proper clothes. I met up with Reno and we went to his apartment.

"Kay, well this is the bedroom your gonna stay in." he said pointing to door. "Well, see ya!" He said, waving then bouncing away. Sighing, I walked into the room, and threw my stuff down on the bed. I sighed. Everything was happening so quickly now! A day ago I was being beat up by some random SOLDIERS and now, here I was in a Turks spare room, with new clothes, and a roof over my head. Wow…pretty random. Well, I guess that's what happens when you've been in ShinRa since you were four. Try to leave, and you get caught right back up in all the turmoil. _Might as well enjoy the time I have, and get some sleep…_ I slowly stood up and got undressed, just throwing the clothes at the foot of the bed, and got changed into my new pajamas…just a light blue, button up shirt and matching pants. Nothing Special, but better than sleeping in the same clothes you worked in day after day. I slid under the blankets and rested my head on the single pillow.

It felt…strange that I wasn't sleeping on a concrete/metal floor right now. It felt strange that it was warm. My only hopes of ever being warm when I slept before was if I begged someone to let me stay in there room for the night, cause a few of the SOLDIERS liked me a little bit, and didn't go to rough on me during training. I liked Shelke the Transparent, and we talked sometimes after fighting, and if I fell, she would help me up. Sadly as the years went by, she became more distant, just as the others had. But before that I had always brought her things from above ground when I was aloud to go up there a few times. She particularly liked the red and yellow flowers I brought down, or the red leaves during fall. Other than that, I didn't really get along with anyone. Once, I had met Weiss, but I tried not to remember that time…That's where the scar on my face same from…and I met Nero a few times, during the first year he had his wings, and was still learning how to work them. I was a target. He was kind however, and talked about his brother a lot. There were two more I knew of, but I never really _met_ them.

Soon after thinking about these things, I fell asleep. It was the deepest sleep I had ever been in. I don't think I dreamed, but if I did, I forgot. Sadly, waking up came a little too quickly.

"Wake up Cry!" I blinked and groggily looked up and to the left. "…Reno?" I mumbled half-heartedly. "Yep! Now come on, wake up, yo! I've got bagels." he said smiling.

"You…can't cook can you Reno."

Still smiling, he shook his head. "No, no I cannot."

I sighed. "Oh well…bagels sound good." I moved out of the bed with a quick fluid movement and stood up. "Be out in a minute, now leave." I said bluntly.

"K, whatever." he rolled his eyes and left, shutting the door behind himself.

It took me a few minutes to get dressed into my new outfit, nothing special, just a black sleeveless shirt with a collar and jeans, black converse. I put my wavy hair up into a ponytail and came out of the room and into Reno's small kitchen, to find him eating a bagel, now in his Turk uniform, and another bagel sitting on the counter. I went over and picked It up, biting into the bread. After finishing the first bite I looked at Reno. "You have work today?" He looked up at me and nodded. "Yep. Well, your coming with me, and you can do what you want, as long as you don't get in trouble. I've already cleared it over with the President, K?" I simply nodded, though not understanding everything he was talking about, and took another bight out of my bagel. "A-alright."

* * *

Later that day, we went to the Turk's headquarters. I looked around hesitantly, then followed Reno. "So, Cry, today we get you a weapon. Is there anything you prefer or are more used to using?" Cissnei said, walking beside me.

"Well…actually…I normally use a gun, but I prefer swords or a Shuriken." I said quietly.

Cissnei nodded. "Which one do you want?" We had come to a large door, and Reno pressed a few buttons, opening the doors. I looked in.

"Woah…." My eyes widened and I looked at the many weapons lined up against the wall. I spotted two that I liked, and walked over to them. One was a sword with a blue-tinted blade. The other was a large Shuriken, which had three blades and was bluish. I picked it up. "I…I think I like this one, for now." Cissnei smiled and nodded. "Alright then."

* * *

**Meh, I'm stopping here, it's longer than my last chapter, so yeah. Alright, so I know It might not be that good and a little OOC, but I try my best!**

**TO SEE CRY'S OUTFIT, GO TO DEVIANTART AND LOOK FOR CRYOFLOSTSOULS! I have three pictures of her up! (two currently, but new one will be up soon!)**

**PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if you only say 'K', I just want to know your there! Just click a button, type a few letters, than your done! That's all it takes! So please, It would make me feel a lot better.**

**Well, till next time!**

**~Falling Feathers - Broken Hearts**


	3. An old frirnd

A/N: Poor, poor Cry. Forced to stay in Reno's apartment. O_o

Oh well, nothing we can do. Well, actually, I'm the author, so I can do something, I just don't want to.

_Disclaimers: I do not own anything Final Fantasy related, Square enix does._

Well, in comes Deryk…

_NOTE: I edited the edits…_

Chapter 3: An old Friend

_

* * *

_

_**Runaway Nightmares**_

I sighed as I leaned back on the couch in the Turk's break room. After about 4 hours of training with some of the other Turks and getting to know them better, I had decided to come here. I learned a lot recently. 1st: The Turk's sector was kind of like the investigation/intelligence section of ShinRa, 2nd: ShinRa had an annual Christmas party, and, though apparently it is rare, both SOLDIER and Turks alike show up, and 3rd: I might just be joining them eventually.

Wow. _Well, that was pretty fast. After all, how could I have known back then that in a few days, I would be found by Cissnei and Reno, be staying in Reno's apartment, get some actual friends, and possibly be joining the Turks?_ Don't get me wrong, It's not that I didn't have friends. Well, I had two. Deryk **(A/N pronounced Derik)** and If you could count her, for a while, Shelke. Not getting to far into that, Deryk was much closer. _Come to think of it…he…was sent back above ground…they never told me why…but he might still be in SOLDIER…_ That didn't bother me now, though. I missed him, but Deryk was probably either dead, or not in SOLDIER anymore. Probably dead.

My thoughts were interrupted as Reno came in the room. "Hey, cutie! Wanna train? Or are ya ready to go home?" I looked up at him, arching my eyebrows. "Cutie?" I asked calmly. "Yep, from now on, one of your new nicknames, yo." I sighed. "Well, training would be okay, but honestly I'm still tired, I already trained for…about 3 of the 4 hours I've been here." Reno grinned. "Good, cause I was leaving and I've got the keys." I smiled and stood up. "Let's go then."

* * *

I pulled down a plate from one of Reno's cabinets. "Hey, you wanted chicken, right?!" I yelled to him. Reno was sitting on the couch and I decided that since I was staying here, I would make dinner, and of course, Reno didn't object. "Yeah!" "Alright, It'll be done in 'bout 10 minutes!" I took out some of the chicken strips and put them on the plate and stuck it in the oven for ten minutes, as well as getting some for myself. This left me some time to think, and almost instantly I remembered thinking about Deryk earlier. _How did I meet him again_? _Oh! I remember now!_

* * *

_I stood in the center of the Deepground training room, my last opponent of the day had just left, leaving me to just glance around at the metal walls before I had to go see the new scientists and explain everything to him. __**boooriiinggg…**__ As if on cue, the door creaked and I jumped. _

_A DGS stepped in. He smiled at me. "Hey, you have time for one last fight?" I smiled._

"_Sure, sure. I guess." I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the SOLDIER opperative. "Let's start!" He pulled out his gun and quickly fired a few bullets at me. I bent down, then moved to the left, bending back up._

"_Wow. You suck." I accused. My opponent fired again, which frankly, I wasn't expecting. His gun had been angled downward, and one of the bullets lodged into my ankle. Not deeply, but enough to cause blood to spurt out, and I collapsed. The SOLDIER ran over, pulling his helmet off, to reveal bright mako blue eyes and ruffled brown hair, and he seemed as though he couldn't be more than 15. Young for a Deepground SOLDIER. Young for a SOLDIER in general. He looked over my ankle. "You okay, girl?" He asked worriedly. "Y-yeah, I'll be fine, I just have to get the bullet out before…it heals…" I said quietly. With that, he put his hand over the wound. "Here, I'll get it out, this is my fault…" Somehow, he managed to pull the bullet out, and instantly the wound closed. I winced. "Thanks…hey, what's your name, mysterious SOLDIER person I have never seen before- your from above ground aren't you?" I said. "heh, I'm Deryk, and yeah, I was sent down here a week ago. What's your name?" he said, smiling brightly. "I'm Cry."_

"_Cool name!" he smirked and stood up, extending a hand to me. I smirked back, and grabbed his hand, but instead of pulling myself up, I pulled him down. His eyes widened as he fell on top of me and I laughed at his expression. I smirked at him, and he grinned back. Deryk kissed the tip of my nose gently then stood back up, this time, picking me up._

"_Your pretty cool, you know that Cry? Oh, and one last thing. Never - and I mean NEVER - tell this to anyone, okay?" he whispered._

_Unbeknownst to me, Nero had walked in at that moment, and for the next few months would mock me about this incident._

* * *

I finished my train of thought just as the oven beeped. "Reno, your food's done and why do I feel like I'm calling a dog to his bowl."

Reno came in through the door. "Hey! I'm no dog, yo!" I laughed. "Ye-ah, right, well, here you go." I said, handing him the plate. I got some chicken for myself and went to my room. "I wonder where he is now…" I wondered to myself.

_Oh well, time to sleep…_

* * *

Once again I wandered aimlessly around the Turk's headquarters.I hated being caged up like this in a building for so long, which was surprising considering I had spent most of my life caged up inside a giant metal box death trap, but this was different. It was all…officey and…and …plain…

Stuck amidst my thoughts, I failed to notice the other person walking my way, and I'm guessing he didn't notice me either.

I walked straight into the oncoming person and immediately tripped and fell backwards.

"Oh! Hey I'm sorry!" The other person reached out their hand and I took it, then looked up at their face. I my widened, but soon a smirk came over my face. "Hey, mysterious SOLDIER person I've never seen before." He smiled back, pulling me up to him. He pulled me into a hug. "Cry?! I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see you again!" He kissed the top of my head. "What happened, how are you up here?!" I laughed and pushed him away. "I would say the same thing Deryk, but I know how you got up here." He looked at the floor. "Yeah…I still can't believe they sent me up here in stead of keeping me down there…" he trailed off. "Well, back to your question - I tried to run, of course some other SOLDIERS decided to help, and it worked, but after about 2 hours, I collapsed, was found by Reno and Cissnei, now here I am! But…Deryk…I thought you were dead!" He frowned a little. "I thought you were dead."

I looked him over for a second. He was wearing the usual SOLDIER uniform, and he hadn't changed too much from when I last saw him, considering it was 2 years ago.

"Hey…I forgot, how old are you again?"

"19" he said happily. "You?"

"17" I replied.

He thought for a second. "Hey, do you wanna…go get dinner later? I could come get you at 6:00?"

I frowned. _I really want to go, but If I'm not back by the time Reno's asleep, I'll be locked out…plus, It's supposed to snow tonight…_

"Yeah, I'll come! Oh and I'm staying at Reno's apartment, kay? You know where that is?"

"Yeah, I know where he lives. Wow that sounded creepy…well, okay, see you at six!"

* * *

I sat on the couch in Reno's apartment. It was 5:00, and I am not a very patient person.

Reno walked up to me, now standing behind me, hands on the back of the couch.

"So, you going out with that SOLDIER guy tonight, yo? You two got something going on?" he said shiftily. I smacked him in the face. "Shut up Reno, I just knew him 2 years ago…"

* * *

_I lyed on a small metal ledge in one of the main rooms of Deepground, staring up at the ceiling. It was one of those few times I had nothing to do. I heard one of the metal doors open then clank closed, and a pair of heavy boots running over to me. The oncoming SOLDIER operative knelt down next to my head, his eyes level with mine when I turned my head to face his. "Deryk? Why, may I ask, are you so excited? Did the bread mold already?!" He frowned._

"_What orange?"_

_My eyes widened. "You heard nothing. Now, why are you excited?"_

_He grinned widely. "They're sending me above ground, to join the other SOLDIERs!"_

_I gasped. "They are?! This is amazing!" I sat up , making room for him to sit beside me._

"_But- there is one problem."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm probably never going to see you again, Cry. If I go up there…I can't come back." he said sadly._

_I looked at the ground. "Don't worry. It's fine with me. I think you should go…" I said quietly._

"_Well…if your okay with it…"_

* * *

**Alright! Whoot! Finally done…it took two days to do the edits! Actually, I edited the edits…so yeah…Hope you enjoy**


End file.
